Ellines à Poudlard
by Selsynn
Summary: Voldemort mange les mandragores par la racine, et le monde sorcier est en liesse. Mais le Mal rode, quand deux nouveaux font leur entrée à Poudlard. POST HP7. EN PAUSE
1. Première année : Lettres : Alice

Titre : Ellines à Poudlard.

Auteur : Moi-même.

Crédit : Les personnages et le monde de HP ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, tout ce qui touche aux Ellines est à moi. Je les ai juste transposé dans le monde de HP. Donc pas touche à Matth'. Quant à Morgoth, c'est un hommage au SdA.

Résumé : Voldemort mange les mandragore par la racine, et le monde sorcier est en liesse. Deux jumeaux, Sang-Pur, loin de toute cette agitation, reçoivent leur lettre d'entrée à Poudlard. Mais la fin de l'apprenti ne signifie pas la fin des temps sombres. Et tandis que les survivants de la "Seconde Guerre" se remettent doucement, dans l'ombre, une créature maléfique se réveille, irritée. Très irritée. Son nouveau jouet a été cassé. Pourtant, elle avait veillé à ce qu'il soit immortel.  
Seul les Ellines auront le pouvoir nécessaire pour se dresser contre elle. Hors les derniers connus sont Salazar Serpentard, de la branche Chmolfas et Rowena Serdaigle, de la branche Malgolfas. Après, les héritiers ont perdus ce pouvoirs.

Contexte : Les sept tomes de HP, sauf l'épilogue, que je devrais plus ou moins respecter. L'histoire démarre l'année suivant la dernière bataille. Donc Harry, Hermione et Ron passeront leurs ASPIC.

A priori, la fanfic couvrira les sept années des jumeaux à Poudlard. Donc attendez-vous à quelque chose de long. Elle n'est pas ma priorité, mais plutôt quelques chose que j'écris quand j'en ai envie, quand je veux faire vivre sous la forme d'enfants les héros d'une autre histoire. Mon rythme de parution sera plus que chaotique.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_Ellines à Poudlard - _****_Première année _**

_**Chapitre 1 : Lettres (Alice)**_

Dans la campagne anglaise, une femme d'une trentaine d'année s'activait aux fourneaux. D'humeur joyeuse, elle chantonnait un tube des années quatre-vingts dix. La fenêtre, grande ouverte laissait entrer à plein flot le soleil de l'été.

Elle ne marqua aucune surprise quand une chouette entra dans la cuisine et tenta de se poser sur ses mains. Juste une légère angoisse serra son cœur.

« Lily ! Matth ! »

Elle appela ses neveux avec toute le coffre qu'elle avait, à force de leur courir derrière chaque minute depuis dix ans. Il ne fallait pas s'en douter, elle adorait les deux jumeaux comme s'ils étaient ses enfants. Même si ce n'était que ceux de sa meilleure amie et de son frère.

Matthieu arriva le premier en déboulant comme un fou.

« Tata Lice ? »

Dans ses cheveux crépus planaient encore des brindilles et des feuilles mortes, ainsi que quelques mottes de terres, son tee-shirt taché d'auréoles noire et marron. Mais rien n'aurait pu plus ressembler à Léo, son père, que ses yeux noirs et sa peau sombre, caractéristiques qu'il partageait avec sa tante, comme tout Malgolfas supérieur.

Toutes à ses pensées, Alice décolla la lettre de la patte de la chouette et après un bref regard la sépara en deux, donnant la seconde à son neveu, celle avec l'indication « Pour Matthieu Malgolfas ».

Ensuite elle releva les yeux sur sa nièce, qui était maintenant dans l'embrasure de la pièce.

Au contraire de son frère jumeau, Lilliane avait les caractéristiques physiques de sa mère, Llivia Heirane, ainsi que son nom. Tout son être rappelait la douceur du miel. De la couleur hâlée de sa peau, au châtain de ses cheveux légèrement bouclés, en passant par son caractère rêveur et docile.

Alice adorait cet enfant qu'elle avait vu grandir et qui à chaque journée que le bon dieux lui avait offert présentait à elle le portrait de son amie disparue. Oh ! Elle savait que Llivia vivait toujours. Elle avaient une correspondance assidue, même si ses lettres s'étaient fait plus rares depuis quatre ans. Son frère lui-même était venu renforcer les protections autour du manoir. Il lui avait expliqué qu'une guerre sévissait chez les sorciers. Et qu'il serait mieux que leurs enfants restent en sécurité, hors d'atteinte des hommes sans scrupules.

Souriant à sa nièce, alors qu'elle restreignait le sentiment de perte qu'elle subissait, elle lui tendit la première des lettres de la chouette grise. « Pour Lilliane Heirane ».

L'enfant la regarda, surprise, puis lui retourna son sourire avant de décacheter sa missive et de la lire. C'est en observant le petite fille prendre conscience du contenu de sa lettre que sa tutrice prit pleinement conscience du fossé qui les séparait. Lilliane réalisait sans s'inquiéter l'étrange alchimie de mêler la noblesse des Malgolfas, famille princière s'il en est, avec la grâce des danseurs Heirane. Sans avoir un seul cours de tradition, elle connaissait l'attitude qui la classait dans les plus hautes sphères politique.

* * *

Alice n'a pas besoin de lire chacune des lettres pour savoir ce qu'elles contiennent. Le symbole de Poudlard est suffisamment explicite. Elle se rappela alors ses propres années à l'école de magies, avant qu'elle n'interrompe brusquement ses études alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans. Elle n'avait même pas ses BUSES. De toutes façons, toute la magie déserta son corps le jour de son exclusion.

Elle releva la tête un peu, jusqu'à apercevoir, au dessus de la porte d'entrée les deux fragments de sa baguette. Entorse à la loi sorcière. Elle n'avait pas même pas eu de procès. Sa position de Princesse officielle lui avait évité Azkaban, mais elle avait du se séparer de sa magie.

Les deux enfants finirent leurs lectures et levèrent leur regard simultanément sur leur tante. Elle s'amusa de la vivacité pour entreprendre les même actions dont ils faisaient preuve.

« Bien. Lily, Matth', je compte sur vous pour être très sage à Poudlard.

— T'y as été, Alice ?

— Oui... Un temps C'est sans aucun doute mes meilleurs souvenirs. Vos parents étaient les meilleurs de leur promotions.

— Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? Je croyais que tu nous disais tout ? »

Les yeux de sa nièce se chargèrent de colère. Alice espérait que la jeune fille se maitriserait bientôt, car sinon, elle risquait de devenir dangereuse.

« Lily, comment aurais-tu réagi si tu savais que tu devais aller dans un collège privé ? Je te rappelle qu'aucun de tes amis n'aura cette chance, ce sont tous des moldus.

— Des moldus ?

— Pas des sorciers...

— Et toi t'es une moldue ? On ne t'a jamais vu faire de la magie ?

— Non, les moldus ne peuvent pas naître dans les familles de Sang-Pur, ce que sont et les Malgolfas, et les Heirane. J'étais une sorcière.

— Et... tu l'es plus ?

— Suffit ! »

Sa patience s'évapora. Elle n'aimait que ses presque-enfants lui renvoie son erreur. Elle n'avait jamais eu de seconde chance, elle n'avait jamais pu s'expliquer, sauf à son frère et sa meilleure amie. Ce qui était aussi bien car elle avait perdu tout intérêt pour les autres sorciers et pu s'occuper des enfants qui naquirent moins d'une année plus tard.

Tout en espérant leur faire rentrer une leçon, pour ne pas qu'ils fassent la même erreur qu'elle, elle leur expliqua succinctement.

« Quand j'étais encore étudiante vos deux parents m'ont entraîné dans une aventure qui a … mal terminé. J'ai été radiée de la liste des sorciers depuis ce jour là. Pour toute la population sorcière, je suis pire que morte. Vous ne devrez jamais prononcer mon nom à portée d'autres oreilles. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se soustrayait aux regards où se mêlait la compassion et l'horreur.

* * *

La lettre suivante qui arriva par hiboux, du monde sorcier donc, était adressé à « Princesse Alice Malgolfas ». La bête se posa naturellement près de Lilliane et l'enfant tendit la lettre à sa tante. En reconnaissant l'écriture, la jeune femme trembla.

_« Chère amie,_

_Je suis extrêmement désolée de ne pas t'écrire plus tôt, surtout que cela doit bien faire plus d'un an que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles. Les derniers temps ont étés plutôt mouvementé, mais chaque soir, je pensais à toi, et à mes chers enfants, loin de cette guerre monstrueuse et inhumaine. Enfin, je te joins à cette lettre un exemplaire de la gazette spécial sur la fin de la guerre. Notre ennemi, le mage noir « Voldemort » est mort et enterré, et la quasi-totalité de ses partisans et soit en fuite soit sous les verrous. Tu seras heureuse, j'espère de savoir que ton frère et moi-même sommes d'accord pour passer une requête devant le Magenmagot. Tu dois avoir accès à ta vie de sorcière !_

_Je préfère te le dire avant que tu n'ouvres le journal. Parmi ceux que tu connaissais, et dont tu demandais toujours des nouvelles, bien peu ont survécu à l'horreur des combat. Minerva est maintenant directrice de Poudlard. (Tu comprendras qu'Albus est mort, baguette à la main, ou peu s'en faut.) Severus Rogue, le professeur de potion, est mort aussi, Bill Weasley ainsi que sa femme, que tu n'as pas connu, sont mort en laissant une petite orpheline, Victoire. Nymphadora Tonks, la métamorphomage, est morte comme son mari, Rémus Lupin, en laissant lui aussi un orphelin._

_La plupart des professeurs qu'il y avait à notre époque sont décédés ou ont disparus. Pour les étudiants je n'ai eu malheureusement que les nouvelles de ceux décédés. J'espère que je ne rouvre pas trop de blessures._

_Les enfants devraient recevoir les lettres d'entrée à Poudlard. J'aimerais t'annoncer aussi que nous avons pu, Léo et moi, décroché une place de professeur. Léo enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal, et moi la métamorphose (oui, si Minerva est toujours là, la place de directrice de Poudlard ne lui laisse plus l'occasion d'enseigner elle-même). J'ignore qui sera professeur d'études des moldus, mais j'ai dit à Minerva qu'elle pourrait peut-être te prendre pour le poste, qui ne nécessiterait pas de magie. Bien sûr, cela sera possible uniquement si tu le désires..._

_Je passerais tout de même te voir, avec Léo, pour que nous voyons un peu ces monstres qui sont nos enfants, et que tu nous décris si souvent dans tes lettres. Pour le procès, je te confierais les nouvelles dès que je les ais._

_Porte-toi bien ma chère belle-sœur, je t'embrasse très fort._

_Bises à mes enfants de notre part._

_Llivia Heirane »_

Alice posa une main sur son cœur, tandis que quelques larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle n'en prenne garde. Nymphadora... Son amie d'étude, avec qui elle avait fait les quatre-cent coups, toujours accompagné de Bill qui tentait de limiter les dégâts.

Morts. Tous les deux. Elle n'avait même pas pu s'expliquer avec eux, il n'y avait que son frère et Llivia qui connaissait sa retraite.

Les yeux rougis, elle tentais de comprendre tout ce que sa lettre lui apprenait. Elle passa la journée sans la voir passé, les visage penché sur l'édition spéciale de la Gazette, et quelques photos magiques du temps qu'elle était étudiante.

Elle apprit qui était Harry Potter, héritier de la noble maison des Black et des Potter, chevalier par voie de sang et de courage. Une photo la fit sourire, en lui rapportant l'ombre d'une peur ancienne.

Harry Potter, dix-huit ans, prêtant serment devant son frère, Prince Sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, de servir l'Angleterre jusqu'à la mort. Si l'image exaltait la puissance des Malgolfas, dont Harry était un lointain cousin, il restait indubitable qu'elle ne plairait pas à tout le monde.

Cette guerre sanguinaire n'aurait-elle été qu'une trêve dans la guerre politique que se livrent depuis des siècle les deux familles les plus anciennes d'Angleterre ? Ou est-ce que les Chmolfas ont réellement renoncé au titre de Prince ?

Alice se promit de demander à son frère et sa femme dès qu'elle les verrait, quitte à se faire traiter de rabat-joie. Elle préférait ça plutôt que de risquer de reproduire les évènements d'il y a dix-huit ans, quand son frère était entré à Poudlard, portant fièrement son nom et réclamant son rang. Évènements qui s'était conclus par son bannissement du monde sorcier...

* * *

En fin de soirée, alors que le fumet d'un rôti se propageait dans la maison, signe que sa nièce s'était mise au fourneau, Alice relit une dernière fois la lettre, avant de descendre manger avec les enfants.

Elle les écouta, leur répondit sur tous les sujets... puis leur annonça.

« Vos parents vont essayer de me retrouver une place dans le monde sorcier. S'ils y arrivent, et qu'il reste toujours le poste libre pour l'étude des moldus, je pourrais postuler pour être professeur à Poudlard... »

Le silence seul répondit à cette proposition. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que son neveu se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal-à-l'aise. Elle fixa son attention sur le visage qui s'éclairait de sa nièce.

« Magnifique ! Comme ça on pourra te voir comme on veut !

— Minute, petit papillon ! Il faut encore que le Magenmagot accepte la requête. Et que je sois reconnue innocente. Bref... beaucoup d'incertitude...

— Je peux pas croire que tu sois aussi méchante. Pourquoi ils ont voulu te punir ?

— Petite Lily... Tout n'est pas simple chez les sorciers. Et certains secrets doivent rester enfermés. Tant que l'on ne sait rien de plus, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas évoquer mon nom ou ma personne aux sorciers que vous rencontrerez. »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, confiant.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, Alice leur raconta une belle histoire, parlant d'un peuple disparut, les Ellines. Parmi eux, deux grandes familles se distinguaient, deux familles qui n'en avait été qu'une, les Malgolfas et les Chmolfas. Elle leur raconta la tristesse de l'aïeule, qui dans son éternelle jeunesse était vouée à ressasser ses erreurs, ses deux enfants se haïssant à cause de son propre échec. Les deux jumeaux s'endormirent avant de savoir ce que devenait la Reine Ladinaya.

Alice embrassa leur front et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Et de beaux rêves aux cotés des Ellines.

* * *

_***** Espace Auteur *****_

* * *

Bonjour !

J'ai repris cette idée en réécrivant tout le début, car le style d'écriture n'allait pas avec ce que je voulais. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le rythme d'écriture, donc de parution sera extrement chaotique. Je recherche une bêta pour cette histoire. Si vous êtes intéressé, laissez-moi un petit mot.

N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à commenter cette histoire. Les héros sont mes personnages préférés, et j'ai une légère tendance au "gros-billisme" avec eux. Dites-moi si quelque chose vous gêne... Et si l'histoire vous rappelle quelques chose, je serais intéressée pour savoir quoi!

A+

Selsynn


	2. An1 : Chemin de traverse : Lilliane

Chemin de traverse (Lilliane)

La petite fille s'éveilla ce matin-là avec l'impression de sortir d'un rêve. Elle regarda la figure encore endormi de son frère et sourit. Ses yeux ouverts et vides d'expression effrayaient quelques fois les adultes qui le voyaient dormir. Lilliane, elle, en avait l'habitude. Une fois, par jeu, elle avait placé un dictionnaire devant les yeux de son frère, ouvert, et il s'était mis à ânonner d'une voix morne la page en cours. Et toute la semaine qui avait suivi, il avait utilisé des mois un peu plus « précieux » que son langage habituel. Alice avait rapidement sermonnée Lilliane et lui avait fait promettre qu'elle ne recommencerait pas.

Elle s'extirpa de la douce chaleur du lit avec regret, alluma la lumière, cria « Bonsaï ! » et sauta à pied joint sur le lit de son frère. Ah... Le pur bonheur des vacances d'été !

Depuis maintenant trois semaines, elle avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard, comme son frère, et depuis aucune nouvelle. Alice avait été intransigeante. Interdiction de sortir du domaine du Manoir tant que leurs parents n'aient pas redonnés signe de vie. Lilliane avait peur de rater le début de l'année, elle qui aimait étudier dans les livres pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par les évènements. Elle angoissait extraordinairement par rapport à d'autres enfants, qui auraient pu apprendre des livres, ou de leur famille... Qui sait avec quels sorciers ils se retrouveraient dans une dizaine de jours ?

Une ombre de peur dans ses yeux clairs, elle se dépêcha de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa tante.

« 'Lice ? J'ai... j'ai une question. »

La dénommée releva les yeux de son café fort, qui embaumait la cuisine. Elle sourit à sa nièce et l'écouta attentivement.

« Oui, petite Lily ?

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas en France ? Y'a pas d'école française ? »

Alice poussa un large soupir. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, mais la curiosité de cette petite fille était insatiable, elle le savait déjà.

« Si, il existe des école de magie en France. Mais notre famille, les Malgolfas sont lié à l'Angleterre depuis des... des générations. Votre autre famille, les Heirane, est aussi une famille anciennement très influente en Angleterre, bien que d'origine hispanique. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai donné tant de cours d'anglais, non ? De toutes façons, je doute qu'après toutes ces années, vos parents parlent encore la langue de Molière.

— Mais pourtant, on pourrait étudier en France, on serait plus près de toi, si tu avais un problème !

— Oui. Mais non. Vous irez étudier à Poudlard comme tout le monde. c'est une école vraiment magnifique. J'y ai passé les meilleurs instants de ma vie. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras à t'adapter aux viandes bouillies ! »

Alice s'étouffa dans son rire en constatant la mine catastrophée de sa nièce. Lilliane la regardait, outrée. Elle osait se moquer d'elle ? Bien, mais l'enfant n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle lança d'une voix aigüe :

« Quoi ! Alice ! Tu as osé finir toute la baguette ! Sans nous en laisser ? »

Son cri rameuta le dernier membre du trio qui tentait de connecter ses deux neurones avant d'engloutir une bonne baguette encore fumante sous une épaisse couche de nutella.

En comprenant les derniers mots de sa sœur, il se stoppa sur le seuil, effaré. Ce qu'il vit l'effraya davantage. Sa suer faisait claquer son poing sur la table, les yeux exorbités, le souffle court. Alice face à elle, se bidonnait joyeusement, d'une blague qu'elle seule connaissait. Et de là où Matthieu était, il pouvait discerner les miettes de pains traitresses qui étaient à l'embouchure de ses lèvres.

Il poussa un hurlement de détresse et Lily se tourna aussitôt vers lui, juste après avoir tiré la langue à l'ainée. Cette dernière sentit la magie des enfant se liguer contre elle et tenta de s'échapper de la pièce, les laissant comploter en paix. Elle rata donc le sourire en coin victorieux de sa chère nièce, qui se délectait de sa réussite.

Dans ses bras, son frère devenait de plus en plus violet, malgré les miettes de pain qui volaient librement dans les airs, depuis qu'il avait relâché a magie. Il ne se calma qu'après avoir entendu la voix douce de sa sœur, qui chantait sans relâche des paroles sans queue ni tête.

§§§

Le poids d'une main sur son épaule lui fit comprendre la présence d'un adulte qui avait assisté à tout cela. La petite fille se tût alors et leva un regard incertain vers la présence silencieuse.

« Tu chantes très bien, Lilliane. Et Matthieu est calmé. Tu peux peut-être le lâcher ?

— Pe... Père ?

— Oui. C'est moi, Léo. Llivia est au salon avec Alice. Nous vous accompagnons tous les trois au chemin de traverse. Vous allez avoir besoin de faire les courses. L'année scolaire commence bientôt. »

L'enfant regarda gravement son père et acquiesça. Son ton semblait particulièrement sinistre.

Elle libéra son frère, qui s'enfuit en direction de la table à manger. Pour se remettre totalement de ses émotions, il dévalisa les réserves de crêpes froment.

Lilliane, elle, observait son père. Elle le voyait si peu souvent ! La plupart du temps, il restait avec leur mère, en Angleterre. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient venus tous les deux. Finalement après avoir réfléchis pendant plusieurs minutes, elle dédia un magnifique sourire à l'homme noir.

« Pourquoi vous êtes venus tous les deux ? »

Elle accompagna sa question innocente par un sourire si grand qu'il en paraissait surnaturel.

« Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles. Alice peut à nouveau vivre dans le monde magique. Elle pourra donc enseigner à Poudlard. Et moi je vais pouvoir profiter de ma petite sœur.

— Ta dite petite sœur aimerait savoir pourquoi ce procès a pris si longtemps. Si tu voulais réellement revoir ta si chère sœur, elle aurait été ravie de te passer une visite depuis le temps ! »

La voix coupante d'Alice soulignait sa pose furieuse. Lilliane trembla quelques instants, avant de se reprendre en constatant que sa tante n'avait rien contre elle, mais seulement contre son père.

°Parfait, qu'ils lavent leur linge sale maintenant, l'ambiance sera meilleure pendant la sortie.°

Pour comprendre parfaitement la réflexion de l'enfant il est nécessaire de savoir que Lilliane et Matthieu ne sortaient jamais du périmètre du village, ou alors, comme ce jour-là, sous une très bonne garde.

§§§

Quelques heures plus tard, Lilliane, Matthieu, leurs parents et leur tante transplanèrent vers Un chaudron que chaque sorcier anglais qui se respecte connaissait, pour l'utiliser au moins une fois par année.

Sitôt arrivé, ils ne restèrent pas sur place plus longtemps, et s'enfoncèrent dans le chemin de traverse. Les jumeaux, Lilliane en particulier, étaient émerveillé par tous ce qu'ils voyaient.

Llivia, sa mère ne lui laissa que quelques moments pour reprendre son souffle avant qu'elle ne l'achève.

« Léo vous accompagne chercher une baguette chez Ollivander. C'est son fils qui tient la boutique. Pauvre de lui, je ne sais pas s'il se remettra de ses blessures... Je vais prendre les livres et les fournitures scolaire. Alice, veux-tu des ingrédients ? »

La sus-nommée l'observa avec des yeux brillants en murmurant comme une psalmodie « Potions ! Potions ! ». Son frère l'observa, amusé.

« Bien, venez avec moi, les enfants, Alice, on va vous chercher des baguettes magiques. Pour cela, une seule adresse. »

Lilliane put remarquer les yeux de sa tante briller encore davantage. Elle prit d'autorité la main de son père et entraina son frère dans son sillage. Ils arrivèrent devant une boutique sombre, à la vitrine sale, et dont le carillon, quand Léo poussa la porte, était bien plus léger. Il contrastait, tout comme détonnait l'intérieur de la boutique. Lilliane détecta une odeur non pas de vieux livre, mais quelques chose de plus ancien encore.

Un jeune homme, au visage doux et avenant arriva rapidement. Il observa avec son regard vert profond la petite famille devant lui.

« Deux enfants pour Poudlard, je suppose ? Et autre chose ?

— Oui, ma sœur a besoin d'une nouvelle baguette. »

Le ton était poli, ni amical, ni agressif.

« Bien, Monsieur Malgolfas. Je commencerais avec les enfants. Toi, petite fille, comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Lilliane.

— Tu as onze ans et tu rentres à Poudlard ?

— Oui, j'aurais mes onze ans bientôt.

— C'est très bien. Je suis sûr que tu es une petite fille très sage. »

Lilliane dissimula très mal un soupir agacé. Elle jeta un regard noir à son frère par contre qui se bidonnait dans son coin.

Le commerçant lui tendit une première boite, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un morceau de bois d'une vingtaine de centimètre. Un frisson glacé la saisit quand elle mit la main dessus.

« Non, manifestement non. »

Il disparut quelques secondes avant de revenir les bras chargés de boites à baguette. Lilliane les essaya les unes après les autres, mais aucune ne parut lui aller.

Finalement, quand elle eut essayé toute celle qui était dans la première pièce, il disparût, à la recherche de son père. Ils réapparurent tout deux quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ah. Monsieur Malgolfas... et Mademoiselle Malgolfas. Je me souviens de vous. Voilà qui ne me rajeunit pas tant que ça ! Bois de hêtre et larme de dragon, pour vous, mon Prince. Très bonnes aptitudes en sortilège. Un peu caractériel.

— Oui, c'est cela. Elle est toujours en bonne état. »

Tout en disant ces mots, Léo montra sa baguette en ajoutant la taille « Dix-neuf centimètres cinq ».

Le vieil homme se tourna ensuite vers la petite fille.

« Mmmh... Et pour toi ma jolie, que va-t-on te donner ? Tu seras une Danseuse... Moui... Tu es curieuse, jeune fille ?

— Euh... répondit simplement la-dite enfant.

— Tends ton bras devant toi. »

L'enfant s'exécuta. L'homme attrapa un mètre mesureur et s'occupa pendant de longue minutes, il murmurait des mots sans sens particulier, qui ne semblèrent compréhensible que pour son fils.

Il disparut ensuite aussi vite qu'il était venu. Dans ses main, il tenait des boites nettement plus grande. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'anticipation.

« Miss Heirane, parcourez les yeux fermé cette boite. Et refermez votre main sur la première chose qui vient. »

Les quatre adultes curieux regardèrent l'enfant avancer sans peur, mettre la main dans la boite obscure, pour ressortir quelques temps plus tard avec un bâton très fin, d'un peu moins d'un mètre.

« Bois d'If. Quatre-vingt dix-neuf centimètre soixante-neuf. Un crin de licorne en haut et flamme de démon majeure en bas. Impressionnant, mademoiselle... Le bâton de l'âme. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'est pas sorti... Maintenant je vous demanderais de bien vouloir choisir votre élément. Attendez cinq seconde je reviens avec. »

Il disparut et revint avec une boite, compartimenté en cinq.

« Choisissez maintenant l'élément parmi tous. Vous personnaliserez votre bâton d'âme avec. »

L'enfant regarda les différents éléments. Certains étaient aussi bleu que l'océan, d'autre ressemblaient à de la terre, mais la plus grande partie était indéfinissable.

Et sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde, son regard resta fixé sur le compartiment de jaune et d'orangé. Hypnotisée, elle y avança la main et en ressorti une sorte de flammèche, qui s'accrocha à ses doigts, en ne provoquant nulle brûlure.

« Des flammes perpétuelles. Intéressant. Donnez moi les. Et aussi votre bâton, demoiselle. »

La jeune fille fit ainsi que demandé. Il déposa les flammèche sur toute la longueur du bâton et puis frotta l'ensemble avec un chiffon qui devint de plus en plus orangée. Finalement, il piocha dans la boite à compartiments des cheveux de vélanes et finit la création du bâton.

Quand il le rendit à l'enfant, qui le prit dans main droite, une sensation de puissance l'enroba. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, tandis que de sa main gauche sortait une colombe et un corbeau.

« Parfait parfait ! Il faudra prévenir les professeurs de Poudlard, évidemment. Deux mages. Mon garçon, c'est à toi maintenant. Essaye cette baguette. »

Le même cinéma se déroula. L'enfant finit par plonger sa main dans le coffre sombre et retira un bâton clair.

« Bâton d'argent, humm... Une corne de centaure en haut et une écaille de dragon en bas. Le bâton du Savoir. Très intéressant. Maintenant ton élément, mon enfant. »

Le frère fit la même chose et retira un petit nuage d'un bleu très délavé.

« Moui, C'est bien cela. La légèreté. Le nuage des pensées. Parfait... Et ce sera pour toi, l'élément de liaison... hum, un croc de loup-garou. En poudre, évidemment. »

Il se saisit d'une poignée de poudre et l'étala sur le bâton. Puis il le tendit au jeune garçon.

« Tiens mon garçon, ton bâton de mage. »

Son assistant et films s'occupa de la baguette d'Alice, qui était presque la même que celle d'avant. Juste un peu plus longue et un léger changement dans les éléments. Elle se retrouva avec une baguette de vingt-trois centimètres et un crin de thestral au lieu de la licorne précédente.

Au moment où Léo s'apprêta à payer, la voix du fabriquant de baguette retentit.

« Les deux bâton devront être vérifié et ajusté chaque année. Ce sont des objets de grande puissance, et s'ils ne sont plus accordé au sorcier, il peut ne plus contrôler correctement sa magie. Je me charge de contacter Poudlard pour informer des deux nouveaux mages, qui nécessiterait des aménagements particuliers. »

Quand ils ressortirent de chez Ollivander, ils trouvèrent Llivia qui avait tout récupéré. Après une glace rafraichissante, ils se mirent en route vers leurs domaine, celui où les enfants avaient vécue depuis leur plus tendre enfance.


End file.
